


take me to that place.

by riskbreakered



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riskbreakered/pseuds/riskbreakered
Summary: It's a confirmation; a promise.





	take me to that place.

This is a recurring dream, one that Chloe is fond of. A hazy memory of their exodus from Arcadia Bay. Or fuck, what was left of it.

(Broken boats and battered homes and the busted facade of a dirty little town with its sins washed clean.)

\--But this isn't about damages and consequences, this is just Chloe and Max and Chloe's old, rusty pick-up. This is the highway, endless possibilities spanning out in a dark, winding ribbon ahead. This isn't death (and anyway, fuck destiny) but instead feels like a resurrection.

Max holds her hand from time to time. To feel, to know, to keep herself assured that Chloe is here. And damned real -- Chloe squeezes her hand right back.

It's a confirmation; a promise. Chloe knows the feeling of Max's hand inside her own. Proof isn't necessary for her, not anymore.

She believes in Max enough to understand what's real.

They drive and drive, meandering southward, down to the coast. California beaches, just as they'd spoken of before. Looking for escape or maybe just salvation.

Chloe takes off her boots and digs her toes in the sand. She lights a cigarette and watches as the sun sinks down toward the horizon. Dusk is gold and red, beautiful and bloody.

It hurts; like smoke in her eyes; like living.

Max takes a photograph, trapping the moment in time. Satisfied, or resolute, she puts it aside after a time and rises to meet the tide.

Chloe takes her hand and follows.

The sky darkens, bruises over.

Max stands solid, a tiny girl against the ocean and its hungry waves. Chloe presses into her back, arms around Max's waist, wondering if the waters will drag them under or somehow wash them clean.

She waits as the sun dips beyond the waves before she asks for a kiss. Until it's only the two of them, two against fate, two in all the world.


End file.
